Zeolite particles with structural features as small as the size of a unit cell (e.g., 1-5 nm), such as with lamellar morphology, are desirable for state-of-the-art devices for gas separation, catalysis and low-dielectric constant materials. See, e.g., Tsapatsis, M.; Fan, W. ChemCatChem 2010, 2, 246-248; Choi, M.; Na, K.; Kim, J.; Sakamoto, Y.; Terasaki, O.; Ryoo, R. Nature 2009, 461, 246; Li, Z.; Lew, C. M.; Li, S.; Medina, D. I.; Yan, Y. J. Phys. Chem. B 2005, 109, 8652. In addition, the introduction of mesopores with similar size (e.g., smaller than 5 nm) between the zeolitic structural features enables catalysis for fast and selective reactions. See, e.g., Lee, P. S.; Zhang, X.; Stoeger, J. A.; Malek, A.; Fan, W.; Kumar, S.; Yoo, W. C.; Al Hashimi, S.; Penn, R. L.; Stein, A.; Tsapatsis, M. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2011, 133, 493; Choi, M.; Cho, H. S.; Srivastava, R.; Venkatesan, C.; Choi, D.-H.; Ryoo, R. Nat. Mater. 2006, 5, 718; Na, K.; Choi, M.; Park, W.; Sakamoto, Y.; Terasaki, O.; Ryoo, R. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2010, 132, 4169. Conventional techniques for the preparation of mesoporous zeolites having zeolitic structural features and mesopores within the 5 nm range involve either structure-directing agents with complicated structures, and/or additional posts-synthesis processing, such as pillaring or desilication/dealumination. See, e.g., Choi, M.; Cho, H. S.; Srivastava, R.; Venkatesan, C.; Choi, D.-H.; Ryoo, R. Nat. Mater. 2006, 5, 718; Na, K.; Choi, M.; Park, W.; Sakamoto, Y.; Terasaki, O.; Ryoo, R. J, Am. Chem. Soc. 2010, 132, 4169; Roth, W. J.; Kresge, C. T.; Vartuli, J. C.; Leonowicz, M. E.; Fung, A. S.; McCullen, S. B. Studies in Surface Science and Catalysis 1995, 94, 301; Groen, J. C.; Moulijn, J. A.; Perez-Ramirez, J. J. Mater. Chem. 2006, 16, 2121. These additional steps are sometimes destructive to the framework. See, e.g., Tsapatsis, M.; Maheshwari, S. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2008, 47, 4262. For example, swelling under high pH conditions is a necessary step before pillaring of layered zeolites and is known to lead to partial dissolution and destruction of the layer framework (See e.g., Maheshwari, S.; Jordan, E.; Kumar, S.; Bates F. S.; Penn, R. L.; Shantz, D. F.; Tsapatsis, M. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2008, 130, 1507). Even in cases where swelling is not required and/or pillaring can be performed without framework destruction, the introduction of non-zeolitic pillars reduces the relative available zeolitic surface area and can block catalytic sites (See, Na, K.; Choi, M.; Park, W.; Sakamoto, Y.; Terasaki, O.; Ryoo, R. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2010). Moreover, synthesis processes that require multiple steps and/or complicated structure directing agents are of high cost which often prohibits their commercial use. Therefore, a simple procedure of directly preparing lamellar zeolites and mesoporous zeolites will be beneficial for these applications.